What's Under Your Skirt?
by Mi-chan87
Summary: Izayoi is left with an unanswered question, and he's determined to get one. One-shot.


She was just too much sometimes. That damn Kuro Usagi, with her damn unflippable skirt. Just what was hidden beneath it? Shiroyusha was right, it is indeed art. However even the most mysterious, and beautiful piece must be figured out at some point, right? Izayo would not rest until he got at least a glimpse. The only thing he had to figure out was how. Lifting it up when she wasn't paying attention? No, he wanted this experience all to can he say? He's just selfish that way, besides no one's gonnA free load off of his hard work. What else? WHat else? He can't trick her into doing it...can he? No, she's too smart for that. What about...ahh now that's an idea. Yes, this should work nicely.

Izayoi smirked to himself, as he watched Kuro Usagi from afar. He had everything all figured out, and now it was time to put his plan into action.

Well, if he wants to see what's under there compliments are going up towards that ally.

"Oi, Kuro Usagi." He smirked as he walked towards said girl slowly, licking his lips as he looked her up and down. She looked at him questionably,with a barely noticeable blush. "You look good today."

"T-thank you Izayoi, but what's with the sudden compliment?" SHe asked crossing her arms across her chest. 'Shit, she knows somethings up'

"What? Can't a guy acknowledge how cute his future lover looks?" He smirked, eyes gleaming playfully.

"FUTURE LOVER?!" Kuro Usagi yelled red in the face, then proceeding to hit him in the face with her paper fan. "Stop bothering me and go do something with yourself!" Izayoi just laughed, ruffling her hair to which she pouted. He stepped a bit towards her, holding a strand of pink hair in his hand.

"But in all seriousness, you do look really good." Leaning in towards her ear he whispered, "Good enough to eat...maybe I'll have a bite later." With another one of his classic smirks, he winked and walked away. Leaving the bunny eared girl speechless.

"BAKA HENTAI!"

Later on that day Izayoi was walking around the community and heard a familiar whine.  
Kuro Usagi.

"Owwww." Kuro Usagi whined, as she put down the heavy buckets of dirt down for a moments rest. She rubbed her back in attempt to soothe her aching muscles. Normally this wouldn't faze her, however doing this repeatedly for 9 hours a day, with hardly any rest would wear anyone out. It had to get done, the garden wasn't going to tend to itself, and everyone else in the community was a bit too busy to help at the moment. Therefore the job befell on her.

"Yo, you ok?" Izyaoi asked as he walked up to her.

"Does it look like I'm ok?" She asked bitterly as her hair turned pink. He held his hands up in surrender.  
"Alright, alright no need to get testy. I was just coming to see if my bunny needed help." He spoke calmly, fully awhere that he just called her his. Kuro Usagi had a faint blush dusting her porcelean cheeks, as she puffed up. 'Adorable' Flashed through Izayoi's mind for a brief moment, as he smirked at her reaction.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. It's just that I'm exhausted." She whined as she sat on a large rock, looking down to the ground. Izayoi couldn't help but pat her on the crown of her head as he took a seat on beside her. Looking at her expectantly, Kuro Usagi continued on with her rant. "You're the first person to offer me any help, I know the others want to but everyone is just so busy doing something else to help out. So I have to do it on my own." She sighed, peering over at Izayoi as he laid a hand on her knee. Smiling faintly at the gesture she continued, "and all this heavy lifting is really taking a toll on my back."

"Sit on the floor." Izayoi ordered sternly.

"W-what?"

"Sit. On. The. Floor." shooting him a confused look , she complied. Suddenly he placed his hands firmly on her shoulders. She gasped in surprize, as he began kneading out the knots. "Relax." He spoke in a soothing voice, immediately she laid back in between his legs. Letting him do whatever it was that he was doing, so long he didn't touch anything he wasn't supposed to. 'You'd like that wouldn't you~?' Kuro Usagi's inner voice teased. She felt his hands working up to her neck, sighing quietly in pleasure as her stress began fading away. Just then his thumb pressed up against her pulse point, in response earning a rather loud moan. His hands stopped at once in surprise, as he looked at her in astonishment. A smirk made it's way onto his face. "Did you just?"

"No!" She squeaked out, face flushed in mortification.

"You did didn't you?" He chuckled as Kuro Usagi suddenly found the grass beneath her quite intriguing. "Hmm. WHo knew you were so kinky?"

"That's enough!" She shrieked beating him with her paper fan, as he laughed. Taking her wrist in his hand, she yelped as he yanked her to the ground. Rolling on top of her, he placed his face in the crook of her neck inhaling her sent.

"Let's get this out of the way shall we?" He said in teasing voice, as he removed the collar that she wore around her neck.

"I-Izayo what are you doing?" Her only response was a deep-throated chuckle.

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked just before running his hot tounge along her neck. Earning a bearly audible gasp.

"Stop." SHe said breathlessly, moaning as he nipped at her collar bone.

"Stop? That sure didn't sound like you wanted me to stop." He teased before he trailed open mouth kisses to her jaw. Slowly he ran his hand up her leg, just before he reached his goal many foot steps were heard, followed by childrens laughter. "We'll have to continue this another time, wont we?" Placing a chaste kiss on her cheek, he stood up and walked away. Leaving behind a breathless, and confused Kuro Usagi to answer the questions of the children surrounding her.

Later on that evening after completing her work for the day, Kuro Usagi decided that to go visit the hot springs. It was rather late at night, so no one should be in there at the moment. SO she would have it all to herself.

"I wonder what got into that hentai Izayoi earlier?" She asked herself, as she walked with her items in hand. "He suddenly decides to be nice to me, listens to me, and rubs my shoulders, and and..." She flushed red at the memory. "It probably didn't even mean anything." She concluded, however this caused her to have an aching pain in her chest. "I didn't even like it!" She told herself. 'Liar.' Her inner voice stated. Finally arriving to her destination, Kuro Usagi stripped herself of her robe and walked in. Sinking into the warm water, she sighed. "This feels nice."

The next morning Kuro Usagi awoke to find a crimson red rose on her nightstand. Picking it up, she sniffed it and smiled widely. "I wonder who left this here?" Placing it in her pretty blue hair, she went to breakfast with a bounce in her step. "Good morning Izayoi san, Askuka san, and you san."

"My, my, my, you look happy this morning." Asuka said with a smile. "What a pretty rose Kuro Usagi san, where'd you get it?" Kuro Usagi took a bite out of her bread and smiled.

"I found it on my nightstand this morning, isn't it just?" You nodded in agreement.

"Hmf. Who knew girls would get so worked up over a flower, that grows in the dirt." Her hair turned a brilliant shade of pink as she pouted.

"It's a really sweet gesture, and I'm touched that someone even bothered to show a form of affection to me. Seeing as though that doesn't happen often."

"What do you mean that doesn't happen often, Kuro Usagi? I would think that this happens quite often to you, seeing as though MANY men find you quite attractive." Asuka's eyes shifted towards Izayoi for a moment who returned her gaze with a glare, and turned her attention back to Kuro Usagi.

"I'm flattered but that isn't the case. If you'll excuse me I have to get back to work, and I'll see you all later."

"Just what are you planning, Izayoi." Asuka asked with a sharp tone. He scoffed, leaning back and resting his head on his arms. "Don't act like you don't know. I know it was you who gave her that rose, just what are you planning?"

"WHat's it to you if I am? Hmm?" He said with a smirk.

"If you hurt her..."Asuka threatend, to which Izayoi just laughed.

"Who says I'm going hurt her?" His eyes hardened, and his tone was so serious that it took her back.

"Then what are you going to do?" Izayoi paused for a moment. What wad it that he really wanted to do? AT first all he really wanted to do was mess with her, and discover what she was hiding underneath that accursed skirt. Now...now he just wanted to pleasure her. After hearing that first moan, all he thought about was what would happen if he didn't just brush up against it with his thumb. After hearing all the other noises she made when he kissed her well...he wants more. He chuckled quietly to himself, who knew she would change his game?

"Lets see what my bunny's up to." With that Izayoi walked to the gardens, where a unsepection Kuro Usagi would be. He soon spotted her, watching as she bent down, and her skirt covering up what he saught to see. "Damn skirt." He muttered under his breath.

"Oh hi Izayoi!" She greeted warmly, with a dazzling smile on her face. "What brings you here?"? SHe asked, head tilting to the side in confusion. He noted that the rose sat still, undisturbed upon her head and between her right ear. He began walking twoards her.

"What? Can't a guy come and meet his sexy rabbit, in an almost deserted garden? WHere no one should be around for at least another few hours?" He finished, huskily in her ear, blowing hot air on her neck making her shiver at the sensation.

"D-don't do that!" She shrieked as she pushed him away, or at least attempted to. Suddenly he pushed her to the ground, and positioned himself on top of her.

"Do what? This?" He asked taughtingly as he repeated the action, followed by a wet kiss causing her to gasp quietly.

"Why? Why are you?" She asked softly, Izayoi raised his head to look her in the eyes. They held a mixture or lust, fear, and confusion. He gave her a serious look and said:

"Because. I want you." With that he attacked her lips roughly. Kuro Usagi's eyes widened at the sudden movement, and wrapped her arms around his neck, tilting her head to the side deeping the kiss. Brushing his tounge against her bottom lip, she opened her mouth and allowed him inside to explore her. He brushed his tounge up against hers, enticing it to follow into his own mouth. She complied and thus began war. His hands traveled up against her frame, she moaned as he trailed them up her thighs. Winning the battle. Moving another hand towards her breasts, Izayoi nipped her bottom lip and moved towards her neck once more. Quickly finding that pulse point, placing a chaste kiss before he nipped and sucked. Kuro Ugagi wrapped her legs around his torso. His hand trailed down in between her thighs, towards her core. His eyes widened at what she wore, or lack there of. 'Nothing eh? So that's the big mystery?' He thought to himself as he rubbed on her clit.

"Izayoi." She moaned loudly, earning a low chuckle.

"Does this feel good?" he asked rather cockily,lifting his face to hers. When he got no reply he stuck a finger inside her wet folds.

"Yes!" SHe cried as he moved it in and out. He cocked his head to the side, smirking as the girl withered beneath him.

"Oh really? Well," He started, pausing his ministrations. Kuro Usagi whined in protest, earning another chuckle. "I can make you feel so much better." With that he scooped the girl up in his arms bridal style, and ran the quickest route to their home. As soon as he got to her room he kicked the door shut, with a loud bang. Threw her on the mattress, and proceeded on removing his shirt. She looked at him in awe for a moment. 'so that's what he hides under there.' She concluded in her mind. Just then he pounced, looking in her eyes briefly before kissing her passionately. She moaned in delight, threading her hands into his blond hair. Izayoi imminently put his hands to her large breasts, massaging them through her clothes. Suddenly her hands moved from his hair, working themselves down his neck, and broad shoulders. To his lean chest, abs, to the waist band of his pants. The feeling of her hands roaming his body quickly hardened him. but to her It wasn't enough, She wanted to feel more of him. disconnecting their mouths she looked at him impatiently. "What?" He asked playfully, having an idea of what she wanted. She quietly mumbled something inaudible. "What?" He asked again.

"TAKE IT OFF!" She yelled face red in embressement.

"As you wish." He said smirking as he removed his pants, along with his boxers. Kuro Usagi's eyes widened. She looked at him in awe, and admiration as her eyes shifted to his package. It was very well...big. 'How is that going to fit?!' She asked herself mentally. "Like what you see?" he asked, and smirked as he saw her nod in a dazed fashion. Jumping on her again, he placed himself between he thighs, moving to her neck again, sucking on her pulse. Massaging her breasts again all causing her to moan loudly. As she moved her hands up and down his back, feeling the muscles contract beneath her fingers. "You know," He started looking deep into her eyes. "You're the one who does this to me." For emphasis he bucked into her hips, and squeezing her chest hard. Smirking at the delicious mewl that escaped her mouth. It took him every once of control he had to not just take her then and there."You, and that damn skirt." He said, gritting his teeth. She wrapped her legs around him, making it harder to control himself, he could just smell her arousal as it waffted into his nostrals. "My skirt?" She breathed out.

"Yeah that damn unflippable skirt. It drives me insane, not knowing what you're hiding under there. But you know, all I've done was feel something that wasn't there." He stated with a knowing look, causing her to blush deeply. "I have yet to see." With that he threw her legs off himself, and positioned his head between her thighs. "Ah, ah, ah." He scolded as she attempted closing herself, forcing him to spread them apart. He smirked at her once more, licking his lips and dived right in. Kuro Usagi moaned loudly as his tounge licked up and down between her folds. She gripped his hair tightly, in attempt to pull him closer. he bit and sucked at her clit and felt his tounge being clamped down as her walls caved in. She was close, and with one last flick of the tounge she came into his mouth. She screamed his name loudly, and chanted it as she came down from her high. "How was that?" He asked in a teasing manner as he sat back and watched her catch her breath.

"it was..." She said breathlessly, he chuckled as he moved twoards her agian.

"but you know what's not fair?" He asked as he pulled the strap of her dress up. "You're fully clothed, and I'm not." WIth that he pulled the hem of her dress up, leaving her only in her socks and gaurders. He glared at her as she covered up her chest. "Let me see you." He ordered as he held her arms abouve her. "You're really beautiful." He whispered so quitely Kuro Usagi had trouble hearing him. She blushed as he took her left nipple into his mouth, and massaged the other. Kuro Usagi trailed her hands down to his manhood and gripped it, causing him to gasp suddenly. Taking that as a good sign she proceeded to move her hands up and down his shaft. He groaned into her chest as she rolled her thumb over the tip, when he suddenly put his hand on hers ceasing her actions.

"Why are you-?" She started as he looked into her crimson eyes.

"Stop. If you keep doing that we wont be able to continue." He lifted her hand to his mouth and gave it a peck before Releasing it. Kuro Usagi watched him as he positioned himself above her. "If you want me to stop then tell me to now. if you don't then I can't say I'll be able to after." SHe looked at him in confusion, why would she want him to stop? They've already come this far. "Kuro Usagi, tell me right now. Do you want this?"

"Yes." She responded when she finally found her voice. He looked at her hesitantly.

"Are you sure?" He asked again, and when she nodded he smirked. "Hope you don't have any plans for the next couple days. Because you wont be able to move much after this." With that she quickly shoved himself in. Instantly regretting it when he saw tears rolling down his lovers cheeks. He stayed still as stone, kissing her tears away as she waited for the pain to cease.

"Its ok. You can move now." She spoke weakly, when he didn't move she rolled her hips and shuddered at the feeling. Taking this as a sign he moved in and out slowly, groaning at the feel of being inside of her. Gaining his confidence back quickly he removed himself up to the tip and jammed himself back in.

"Izayoi!" Kuro Usagi gasped as he repeated his actions over and over. She wrapped her legs tightly around him, and raked her nails along his back, most likely causing bleeding. Her orgasm came quickly, followed by a loud scream, this didn't stop Izayoi, whom continued even faster than before, causing her to come to her climax again. Soon enough he felt himself coming close and decided that he would make her come along with him. Gathering all his strength he pounded into her faster than humanly possible, with a loud groan they both came to their release. Izayoi pulled himself out of her along with his fluids spilling out onto the sheets, and collapsed beside her on the bed. Panting he pulled the covers over them, and hugged Kuro Asagi close to his chest.

"Izayoi?" She asked looking up at him with long lashes.

"Hmm." He responded as he stopped playing with a strand of blue hair, and looked at her.

"What are we now?" She asked hesitantly.

"Same as we were before, baka." He said with a smirk. She tensed for a moment and sighed.

"Oh." She shifted away from him and rolled onto her side. Izayoi's eyes widened in alarm, he quickly moved himself closer to her and wrapped his arm around her thin waist.

"Mine." He said closing his eyes and pressing his face up against her hair that had turned pink.

"What?" She asked in surprise.

"Baka, you were always mine. Didn't I tell you? Those sexy legs belong to me." She rolled over to face him and smiled.

"Yeah." She sighed happily. Suddenly she found herself beneath him once again, and he caged her head between his arms.

"so, ready for round two?"

I am sooooo sorry if this is as terrible as I think it is. It's my first lemon after all :p If you could be as so kind as to leave me a review? Thank you so much~


End file.
